Escaping
by crystal-rose19
Summary: Four times Cain catches DG escaping, and one time he almost technically doesn't. This story is complete . . . except for the epilogue I just added.
1. Secret Passageway

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned Tin Man. Alas, I am not SciFi . . .

**A/N:** Okay, so I haven't done this in a while, but this has been sitting in my notebook forever waiting for me to type it up. It sprung from reading all the fics where DG escapes the palace in some way and I thought I would try my hand at one . . . or five. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Secret Passageway

The sound of silk tearing echoed off the dark walls. It was the third time her damn dress had torn since she'd dropped and broken her lamp at least ten minutes ago. There was no way the tunnel could go on much further. She had studied the blueprints completely. The only problem was that this tunnel was obviously in disrepair, because there were rocks and chunks of wall all over the ground. She couldn't go ten feet without tripping over something. Still, it would all be worth it when she emerged on the other side of the city.

When her mother had informed her that the family would move to the Central City palace to oversee the repairs to the city she had been sure that everyone would be too busy to pay attention to her. Unfortunately, Cain was just as dogged as ever when it came to her security. She was grateful, of course, but it was a little smothering. So when she came across the blueprints while studying in the library one day she knew she had hit the jackpot.

Dg thought she saw a tiny speck of light, maybe the end of the tunnel. Then again, it might just be wishful thinking. Could you imagine light? If she'd just paid more attention in her lessons she might know how to conjure some light herself by now. Then again, how hard could it be? She'd certainly performed harder tricks her first week in the O.Z., before she'd really known about her abilities. Just as she was about to try something, anything, to create some light to see by, her dress caught again. She let out a stream of curses that would have made the truckers back at the Hilltop proud. She really had gotten stuck this time. Her dress wasn't budging. She turned and grabbed at the skirt with both hands and pulled as hard as she could, sure it would tear again but not really caring. It might actually be a good thing to not look like royalty once she got out of here. Surprisingly enough the material did not tear, but came free with such force that, because she was still pulling, she ended up flat on her ass.

"Well, at least no one was here for that humiliation." She stood up, dusted herself off, and turned back in the direction she was almost certain she had been headed before. Then again, since she couldn't really see, who knew how many times she'd gotten turned around. She heard the scratch of a match lighting and then she could finally see everything around her. Not that it mattered, it was the same view she'd had before her lamp had broken. She knew who'd lit the match even before she turned around and briefly entertained the idea of just continuing on, but she knew he'd just follow if she did. She really hated to give up without a fight, but she was at a major disadvantage. Deciding to make the most of the situation she turned and smiled.

"Hello Cain. Fancy meeting you here."

"Princess." There was a controlled smile on his face and his shoulders were shaking slightly. He was laughing at her! All witty remarks deserted her.

"That was just mean. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to grab at a girl's skirt in the dark?"

His smile widened and he leaned against the wall. He tossed the match on the ground and they were briefly plunged back into darkness while he pulled out another and lit it. "Actually she taught me that's the only time I should be grabbing at a girl's dress."

"Well then. I don't suppose you're up for a trip to the city?"

"I might be, if this tunnel led to the city."

"What! No way! I checked the blueprints."

"And you took the entrance in one of the holding cells?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Too many prisoners were escaping that way, so about 75 annuals ago they walled off the city side and turned this into a giant maze."

"So how'd you find me?"

"Your sister helped. But mostly I just followed the loud cursing. You got a bigger vocabulary than most Tin Men I knew, princess."

"Truckers." He gave her a confused look and she just shook her head. "Never mind."

The tunnel darkened again as he discarded and lit another match. DG sighed.

"So you know the way out then?"

"Nope. The queen and princess both agreed that since you missed your magic lesson today this would have to do instead. We're stuck down here unless you can get us back up . . . using your magic."

"Well, I hope you brought a lamp."

"If I did don't you think I would have lit it by now instead of wasting matches?"

"Well, shit."

He laughed out loud this time. It was a good sound.


	2. Great Disguise

**D****isclaimer**: In chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, here's part two.

Great Disguise

Finaqua's seamstress had been an easy mark. _Maybe too easy?_ No, she was just paranoid.

The seamstress always kept extra uniforms around in a bunch of different sizes for the new workers until she could make some for them. All DG had to do was go in and complain that she was sure she had been gaining weight and demand that her measurements for the last few weeks be checked. As soon as the woman left the room DG grabbed a stable boy uniform that looked about her size and a hat in the corner that caught her eye and stuffed them both into the large bag she had brought along just for that purpose. It had all happened so quickly that she was still closing the bag when the seamstress came back into the room with her measurements book. No, she assured DG, her measurements had remained steady enough for the last two months. DG thanked her and all but ran from the room.

Luckily Cain was having lunch with Jeb, as he was the only one that might question what the princess was doing running around with a giant bag. Her temporary shadow, whose name started with an L, was waiting outside to follow her everywhere. She headed straight for the library, the only place with enough dark corners and doors that she could hopefully change, sneak out, and not be missed for a little while. There was only one more problem. She opened the door to the library and Lewis began to follow her in.

"Look, I'm just going in there to study. You can wait outside."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Cain wouldn't . . . "

"I really need to study foreign policy, and I can't concentrate with someone staring at me. I need you to wait out here for me. Please, for my own sanity. If I don't learn this stuff mom'll double my lessons with Tutor." He still looked a little unsure so she pulled out the sad eyes and pleaded again. "Please."

He sighed and shuffled his feet. "Just promise to stay within sight of this door so I can check on you and get to you if I need to."

"Fine, but I need to get a few books from the second level and bring them down."

He sighed heavily again. "Okay."

Larry wasn't going to last long. She might've felt sorry for him if she didn't know for a fact that Cain never fired the ones she got away from. He just reassigned them to another part of the palace and told her that she'd gotten them fired.

She moved quickly up the stairs and into a dark corner. She changed as quickly and quietly as possible, not wanting to entertain what kind of gossip would circulate the palace if she was caught half naked and alone in a dark corner of the library. She shoved the bag with her clothes under a bench, tucked her hair up under the hat, and moved to the furthest entrance from her guard.

Luckily for her nobody really paid attention to a stable hand, especially if they looked like they had something to do. She managed to get out to the stables without being seen, but there was another stable boy already there. For a minute he looked like he was going to say something, but he just shook his head and went about cleaning out one of the stalls. She went straight for Cain's horse and began preparing him for a ride. She thought that maybe the horse might be a little spooked, but he seemed more than fine with her handling him. After what seemed like forever he was ready to go out.

She'd wasted enough time already and was sure that Lance had noticed she was gone. Once she was out of the stable boy's field of vision, she mounted the horse. This took some effort considering he was much larger than her mare. She moved him around to the back of the stables where the woods began and stopped. Cain was there, and he was on _her_ horse. She sighed and dismounted while he did the same. He leaned against the wall and just looked at her, but his eyes held more amusement than annoyance and a small half smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"You know, you could at least pretend to be annoyed with me for sneaking out. Angry. Disappointed. Something."

His smile grew wider. "But you're so bad at it."

"Was that a challenge Tin Man? Besides, I thought the outfit was a nice touch."

His eyes slowly moved down her form and back up; amusement wasn't the only thing they held anymore. She fought hard not to blush but she was pretty sure she was failing. She shifted nervously and changed the subject. "Why didn't the stable boy say anything? I expected a fight."

"I told him if anyone tried to take my horse out today to let them. You looked like you were getting restless inside, it was only a matter of time. C'mon, I've got a path scouted out if you still want to go for a ride."

DG smiled and looked at their horses, which had gotten quite cozy in the field behind the stables. They were nuzzling each other and grazing size by side. "I don't know if we should separate those two."

"We definitely should. As far as I know those two aren't supposed to be breeding."

"They keep track of that?"

"To keep the bloodlines pure, yes." Cain gently pulled his horse and hers apart and walked them back over. They mounted their horses and Cain led her to a path between the trees. As she rode up next to him he looked at her. "Like the hat, by the way, though you don't see them on many stable hands."

She tipped her fedora in front like she'd seen him do so many times and gave her best Elvis impression. "Thank you, thank you very much." He looked so confused at her change in voice that she just laughed. "We'll discuss Elvis later, for now tell me everything you know about foreign policy." He groaned and pulled on ahead.


	3. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer**: Still in chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, so this one's a little different. I had something else planned but DG ended up coming off as really mean, and I didn't like it one bit. I'm taking my cues from the young DG in the miniseries who seems more than capable of such a plot, so I hope this doesn't seem like too much of a stretch.

**A/N2**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You brought a great big smile to my face!

**The First Meeting**

"Mo-om! We're gonna miss it!" DG jumped up and down impatiently at the base of the stairs. Why'd the grown-ups always take so long getting ready? She'd been ready for _ages_. The worst part was Az was taking forever now too. No big sister to stand by her and complain to, now she was all alone. _Finally_ her mother and father walked out followed closely by Az and Ambrose.

"You need to learn patience, little sister."

"But we're gonna be late!"

"DG, mother is the queen. They wouldn't start without _her_."

Their mother chuckled softly. "You know, I believe the Mystic Man actually might do that. Come girls, do not argue, the cars await."

Az blushed, but then took her sister's hand and smiled. "C'mon Deeg, we're off to see the Wizard."

For someone with such an impressive reputation DG had expected something more spectacular. Something flashy and exotic. Certainly not the small, elegantly furnished theater on the far side of Central City. The dark wood and rich velvet were nothing she hadn't seen before and she was immediately disappointed. She had expected something as odd and as unknown as his reputation claimed he was. Still, she decided, there must have been something to set the Mystic Man apart. Maybe he had an extra set of arms, or even a third eye.

The royal family had it's own box, of course, though DG would have much preferred to sit with everyone else. It would be much easier to carry out her plan in a crowd. Just as the lights dimmed she tugged on her mother's skirt. "I have to use the bathroom."

Her mother sighed and cast DG a suspicious glance. "Very well. Ambrose, will you please escort DG to the ladies room."

DG's eyes widened. "Can't Az do it?"

"Not this time, Angel. Now go with Ambrose or you will miss the beginning of the show."

She moved slowly down the hall behind Ambrose. When the opening music began and Ambrose turned toward the stage, DG saw her opening. She simply stepped into the crowd and watched from around a stranger's leg as Ambrose looked around, sighed, and headed on toward the bathrooms obviously assuming she had done the same.

She weaved her way through the crowd toward the stage, eager for her first look at this mysterious man, but there wasn't anything special about _this_ man. In fact, everyone seemed pretty bored. This couldn't possibly be the man everyone had come to see. The Mystic Man must still be backstage. The door was easy enough to spot, with two very large men in long coats and hats guarding it. The problem would be getting by them. Would they let her by with just a smile? _Better not take the chance. _She glanced quickly at the royal box. Ambrose wasn't back yet.

There was a man a few feet away from her that had his arms crossed and looked very annoyed. He would do nicely. She moved quietly behind him, reached her foot around his leg, and kicked him as hard as she could on the foot. She quickly stepped back into the crowd. The man looked down at his foot and then at the man next to him. "You gonna say 'sorry'?"

"For what?"

As the two men's arguing got louder DG watched the men in the strange hats. They looked at each other and then moved away from the door to intervene. She took the opportunity to slip through.

She had been so sure that once she got through the doors it would be easy to spot the Mystic Man, but there were people everywhere and they all looked so strange, but none of them had any extra arms or eyes. She was so intent on looking around that she didn't notice the man smiling down at her until he tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him. He was very tall, and dressed like the men at the door, except without the hat.

"You're not supposed to be back here, kiddo." His voice was stern, but he didn't look upset, especially since he was smiling. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. He chuckled. "Your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?"

She nodded.

"Hmm, but I'll bet they told you could talk to policemen right?"

She nodded again and he knelt down to her level. He reached into his pocket and DG took a step back. Laughing, he pulled out a small silver object. No, not silver, she recognized it immediately. She'd never seen a Tin Man before, but she'd seen their badges.

"You're a Tin Man!"

"Yup. And now you can tell me who you are so I can take you back to your parents."

DG frowned. "I can't really do that. I came here to see the Mystic Man up close and I can't leave until I do." She summoned her most royal voice and was quite impressed with herself, but the Tin Man just raised his eyebrows.

"Well little girl, I think I can safely say that if you don't tell me who you are you won't be seeing the Mystic Man at all tonight." DG wasn't sure she believed him. She _was_ a princess after all. She was trying to make something up when a flash of color caught her eye. It was a man; he definitely looked different from everyone else, and everyone seemed to be making room for him. She looked back at the Tin Man and saw that he was also staring at the brightly dressed man. This must be the Mystic Man. While her captor was distracted she took off. There were two other Tin Man talking with the Mystic Man,but she brushed past them to tug on his robe.

"Are you the Mystic Man?"

He laughed. "Yes, I am. And you are DG. I've been expecting you." DG's eyes widened. If he already knew who she was then he must really be magic. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground and into strong arms. The Mystic Man laughed even harder. "It's alright Wyatt. She's fine. I hardly think anyone would send such a child to assassinate me. Even if she weren't a princess." He turned to one of the other Tin Men. "If you will please inform her Majesty that we have found her little princess and request that she be allowed to join in the show. We will assign her a Tin Man, of course. Wyatt here should do nicely." The officer nodded and moved away. DG was so excited to be joining in the show she didn't even care that she'd be stuck with a bodyguard all night. Az was going to be so disappointed she didn't come along.

For his part Wyatt had to bite his tongue to avoid voicing his opinion that such behavior shouldn't be rewarded. The messenger, Cykes, came back blushing and informed the group that the princess was allowed to participate in the show but was to be grounded immediately following it. Slightly confused, Wyatt asked what 'grounding' entailed.

"Oh, it's bad." DG explained. "I can't go on adventures or rides or anywhere with Az. I have to stay in my room or the library and I can only come out for lessons and meals."

"Well then," the Mystic Man smiled, "we shall have to make tonight well worth it, won't we?" DG smiled again, punishment momentarily forgotten.

As they headed out to the stage the Mystic Man looked at Cain, still holding DG in his arms. "Hold on to that one tightly Wyatt. You don't want to loose her." He winked at the pair and led them on stage.


	4. Laundry Chute

**Disclaimer: **If it weren't already in chapter 1 . . . but it is.

**A/N:** Well, here's the fourth part. It's not my favorite, and my original plan was to post it at the same time as the last part. Unfortunately, I'm still fleshing that one out and it might be a few days.

**Laundry Chute**

It was official. She had seen _way_ too many action movies. If she could sue someone for this she would, but it _was_ kind of her own fault. The ceiling of the laundry room was plain and white, just about the only ceiling in the palace that was. The only thought that was beating back the pain in her left ankle was that she really wished that she'd been able to see the look on Cain's face when he came around the corner and saw her gone.

She'd discovered her latest means of escape about a week ago. She'd heard a couple of maids around the corner from her room complaining about something. Naturally, she stopped to listen. They had been complaining about the laundry chute on that floor and how it was so close to the ground. She'd feigned disinterest for Cain's benefit, but decided she'd try it out next time she got the chance. All she had to do was get far enough ahead of Cain that she could get around the corner and jump down the chute before he rounded the corner himself. After all, it worked in all the movies right?

Of course, in all the movies the ride was always smooth and there was a nice big pile of laundry at the bottom. Luckily the chute had only gone for a couple of floors, because the movies never explored the possibility that the laundry had already been picked up and anyone attempting to slide down the chute would land in a very ungraceful heap at the bottom. Which was exactly what she'd done. There was really no hope for escape now, especially with her ankle throbbing like it was, and it was only a matter of time before Cain found her.

Her pride was going to take a hit, but she was starting to get used to it. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked around. There, standing in the doorway, was her bodyguard. His arms were crossed, but instead of the usual smile there was a look of worry.

"Are you hurt?"

She thought about it for a minute. "My ankle, but it's not so bad anymore. Nothing that Raw can't fix."

His frown eased, and slowly his mouth turned up at the corners. As she watched, the concern quickly melted into amusement and before long he was laughing.

"You sure you're even allowed to laugh at me? You know, me being royalty and all."

"I don't know, why don't I call up your mother and ask her? Or maybe your sister?" Both of whom he knew damn well would laugh right along with him.

"No, that's fine thanks. Aren't you gonna pick me up? I can't walk."

"I don't know. Old man like me? I could throw out my back, pull something. Best to call a couple of the guards."

"A couple? It doesn't take two men to carry me!"

"I don't know. All that hearty palace food . . ."

"You are a cruel, cruel man Mr. Cain."

He sighed a heavy sigh and looked down at her. He picked her up easily enough and she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. Now if she could just . . .

"Reach for the hat and I drop you on your royal behind, Princess."

"Damn. It was worth a shot. How did you know I took the laundry chute anyway?"

"Besides the fact that you made a lot of noise going down? And the fact that you can't disappear into thin air? Not yet, anyway."

She gave him a small smile, but ducked her head under his chin to keep him from seeing her blush. "Well, yeah, besides that."

His laughter vibrated through his chest and into hers and she warmed even further.

"You've been eying that chute for the last week. Have you learned your lesson?"

All she could do was nod.


	5. The Last Time

DISCLAIMER: Still not mine.

A/N: Okay, first thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Also, I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. Cain and DG just didn't want to cooperate with this one, and then Az demanded an appearance, and then . . . well, it was a chore. This will be the last chapter I post for this story so I hope you all have enjoyed the ride, and thank you again for your reviews.

The Last Time?

Life in Central city was starting to become bearable. Tutor had finally realized the reason she kept ditching her magic lessons was not because she hated them, but because they were boring her. He had moved on to more complex spells – she and Az were having a ball with the non verbal communication spell – and the latest lesson was quickly becoming her favorite. Cain had plenty to say on the subject of her being able to disguise herself, and none of it good. He only relented when tutor argued that if even Cain didn't recognize her, how would anyone else?

Still, there was no way that he would ever let her go anywhere alone. Not to mention she still had to prove to herself that she could get out of the palace – just once. _And_, her ego prodded, _it would be fun to prove it to him as well._

It was absurdly easy, when she thought about it. She couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out sooner. He had to take a day off eventually. She had casually mentioned to her mother that Mr. Cain was working so hard to keep everyone safe and wouldn't even take a day or two for himself. Her mother had been upset (though hardly surprised) at the news. She did, however, march straight down to Cain's office and demand that he take time off. DG didn't hear much of the conversation but her name was mentioned several times. In the end even Wyatt Cain's stubborn streak had to yield to the Queen of the O.Z.. It was decided that he would take two days off the very next week. DG spent the week trying not to act too excited and Cain spent it eying the young princess suspiciously. She even made a half hearted attempt to escape from her second floor room using bedsheets to try and throw him off the scent.

Finally his vacation time rolled around and she made sure she was up with the dawn to see him off. She stood at the palace gate, surrounded by four guards and grinning like a madwoman, waving goodbye and swearing to see him in two days. He in turn sighed, shook his head, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Enjoy it while it lasts."

She'd spent half the night practicing what she'd learned and by mid-morning she was strolling past her guards in a maids uniform. Of course, it probably helped that she had light brown hair and green eyes. She tried not to jingle too much when she moved; she had a pocket full of platinums and she intended to bring back souvenirs.

DG had only seen the marketplace from a distance, so it was her first stop. There must have been hundreds of stands all with different produce and wares. She had to laugh at some of the things they were selling though. The most popular stand was selling stuffed animals that looked remarkably like Papay, and if you squeezed them they said things. _The O.Z.'s answer to Tickle Me Elmo? _She bought an obscenely overpriced blown glass figurine for Az, because the mood struck her. She also managed to find a vendor selling paints and canvases. She bought several oil and water paint colors as well as some charcoal. She had some fruit from one of the vendors, who claimed to have been with the four heroes in the Papay fields, and it held her over for lunch. Eventually though she got tired and decided to find someplace to rest and have dinner.

A few streets over from the market place she found a beautiful restaurant with stained glass windows and ivy branching out across the face of the building. She stepped inside and was immediately intercepted by a very stiff looking older man.

"I do believe you're mistaken, Miss."

"Excuse me? I don't believe I am. I would like to be seated." DG stood her ground.

"Unfortunately we have a strict dress code here. Perhaps you would be happier in one of the less . . . formal establishments." He looked her up and down with distaste and DG realized he was still wearing the maid's outfit. "There are several to choose from closer to the sin district." The implication was clear. She could feel her face flushing but didn't say a word. She nodded and headed back out. The sting of rejection wore off quickly, though. _I wanted a different experience anyway, and that wasn't much different from the palace._

She passed a few places with some dangerous looking men outside and got more than a few catcalls and whistles. She ignored them, just as she had when she worked at the Hilltop. She almost missed the hole in the wall with the menu next to it. Still, the menu looked good and it was usually the small places that had the best food anyway.

Neil's Bar was a lot bigger on the inside. It looked like an old world tavern, mostly wood and some stone. It even had a small dance floor, which a few couples were already taking advantage of. As soon as the door closed she was greeted by a woman about her mother's age.

"You sellin' somethin' sweetie?"

DG was confused for a moment, then blushed. "Oh no, just buying. Food, that is. I'm just looking for dinner."

"Without an escort?" The tone was somewhat mocking and immediately DG was defensive. She was hungry and she was not about to be turned away from another place.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't have an escort. My money's good. I have no intention of bothering anyone, but I'm tired and hungry. Are you going to serve me or not?" Her voice was quiet, she didn't want to cause a scene; but if this whole princess thing had taught her one thing it was how to speak with authority.

The older woman raised her eyebrows, then smiled widely. "Pretty young thing like you, was worried you might not be able to handle yourself. Glad to see I was wrong. I'll seat you out of the way, but I doubt you'll be able to eat in peace."

DG breathed a sigh of relief and followed the woman to a booth in a darkened corner. The woman started to hand her a menu, but DG waved it off.

"I've actually never been here before, so if you could just surprise me?"

"Sure thing, hon. Want something to drink?"

"Just water, thanks."

"I'm Leah. Just give a shout if you need anything. And good luck."

She left before DG could question the remark, but it didn't take long to figure out. Less than a minute after she disappeared into the back a man slightly older than DG stumbled up to her booth.

"Hey cutie, want some comp'ny?" His words were slurred and DG could tell he'd had more than his fair share of the pitcher.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He looked a bit confused, so DG tried to clarify her statement. "Go away, please."

He staggered off, but he wasn't the last to approach. She had five more offers before Leah came out with her food, shooing the latest away with an impressively large knife.

"'Fraid I did warn you hon." She sat down a giant bowl of stew and half a loaf of bread. DG's eyes grew wide and Leah laughed. "We don't shy away from eatin' here. Especially since so many folks went so long without. Besides, you looked like you could use a good meal."

DG didn't know what to say so she just smiled. "Thanks. It looks amazing."

"It's the closest thing we got to a specialty round here. You need anything you let me know. And I brought that knife for a reason. Any of these boys get too frisky you show 'em that. It's the biggest one we got so it ought to scare 'em off."

DG smiled and thanked her again. Leah left and DG stared at the bowl in front of her in awe. She was never given this much at the palace. Sure, she could eat as much as she wanted, but the portions were never this big. _It's unladylike_, DG could almost hear her mother's voice. She had the spoon halfway to her mouth when a low, masculine voice from behind her interrupted.

"Excuse me, is that seat taken?"

_Okay, I've had enough of this. _"Look, I'm not int-" DG turned her head, intending to give the intruder a piece of her mind, and found herself staring straight into the blue eyes of Wyatt Cain. She froze, mouth hanging open, wondering how he had managed to find her so soon.

He gestured toward the empty seat across from her. "May I?"

DG nodded mutely and he smiled. He took his seat across from her, still smiling. It wasn't his usual smile and she found it hard to ignore the heat that it ignited.

"My name's Wyatt, what's yours?" And DG realized he had no idea who she was. _This is perfect!_ He would feel like an idiot when he realized that he'd had a conversation with her and never even realized it. Then he would have to let her out more. She smiled and pulled the first name she could think of.

"I'm Emily." She held her hand out to shake, but instead he gently brushed his lips across her knuckles. She wanted to giggle at the absurdity, but her mouth had suddenly gone dry. She took a quick drink of her water and smiled. She opened her mouth, still unsure of what would emerge, when Leah came by the table with another bowl of stew.

"Wyatt Cain! I would have thought better of you. Leave the poor girl alone, she just wants some food." Cain looked shocked and slightly abashed. He placed his hands on the edge of the table to stand, but DG held out her hand.

"No. It's okay Leah. I told him he could stay." Leah stared at her, then a smile spread across her face.

"I see. Well, I'll leave your food here then." She set the food in front of him and then winked. Wyatt smiled at DG and she could feel the heat creeping up her neck. DG quickly took a bite of her stew and let out an involuntary moan. It was delicious. Wyatt, because this was not the Cain she knew, chuckled.

"I think I'm gonna like this meal. I take it you've never had the stew here before."

"I've never had anything here before. I'm . . . kinda new here. What about you?"

"I live here, but I don't get out much. I work a lot."

DG smiled coyly, as long as he was talking she might as well learn some things about him. Especially since he was so tight lipped in the palace. "Well then I guess it''s my lucky night. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Anywhere you'd like." And so he told her about his family, his parents and his brothers. He told her of his days at school and the academy. She would interject occasionally with a comment or story, but mostly she enjoyed listening. She noticed he avoided the topic of Adora and never mentioned the suit which didn't surprise her. When he was done she told him about growing up on the farm and her art, which had been sorely neglected lately. They talked and laughed for hours until the clock chimed midnight. And, like Cinderella, DG was brought back to reality. She had feigned a migraine so that no one would expect her out of her room, but there was no guarantee she hadn't been found out. She stood and placed the payment for her portion of the bill on the table.

"I can get that." He handed DG the money but she put it back.

"No really. Thank you, Wyatt, but I insist."

"Well then at least give me a dance before you go. Please." She looked at the dance floor where there seemed to be a lively country dance beginning.

"I don't know this one."

"Well then we'll improvise." He smiled and held out his hand for hers. His grin made her heart skip a beat and before she knew it they were spinning on the dance floor. She tripped over his feet at least three times and her own plenty more. Still, when the dance was done they were both breathless and laughing. His hands were still on her waist and DG really wanted to stay longer, but common sense was screaming at her. She couldn't keep this ruse up forever.

"I really do have to go now. Thank you . . . for tonight." His grip tightened slightly.

"I don't have to work tomorrow. It's rare that I have one day off, let alone two. Will you meet me?"

"I don't think I can. I have responsibilities . . ." _And I don't want you finding out who I am just yet. _

"Please?" And that did it. The Cain she knew never asked her for anything. He always told her what to do.

"Okay. What time?"

"Mid-morning? In the marketplace?" She nodded and detached herself from him. She started jogging as soon as she cleared the door and prayed she didn't loose a shoe. She got back to the palace in record time. She got a couple of strange looks from the guards but managed to make it back to her rooms without running into anyone who might question her. She slipped into her room and closed the door with a sigh of relief.

"Well, well, well . . ." Az stepped out from her bedroom into the seating room and DG dropped her glamour.

"Jeez Az, you scared me." Azkadellia's face grew serious.

"_I _scared_ you_?" DG flinched but didn't say anything. "The least you could have done was tell me you were going, you wouldn't have even needed to say it out loud. Instead, I come in here to find out if you were feeling well enough for dinner and find you gone!"

"I'm so sorry, Az. Really. I . . . I guess I was just so excited, I didn't think." DG moved to her sister and wrapped her arms around Azkadellia's waist. Az huffed out a breath and completed the embrace.

"It's not like I would have tried to stop you." Az sounded every bit the petulant child and DG almost laughed. _Isn't that supposed to be my role?_

"Well, that's good. Because I'm going out again tomorrow." Az pulled back a bit and raised one eyebrow. She'd been taking lessons from their mother again.

"And what was so spectacular in town that you just _had_ to go back again?"

"I think I may, well . . . see, it's possible that I might . . . have a date."

"_What?_"

"Heh. Um, yeah. It's a really long story, can we please do the sisterly girl talk tomorrow night? I'm really beat." Az looked her up and down suspiciously.

"Okay, but Deeg? What do you know about him? Because-" DG quickly cut her off though.

"Trust me, Az. This is probably the one guy you don't have to worry about. Promise." The suspicious look returned, but DG ignored it. "I will tell you _everything_ tomorrow, okay? Goodnight." She all but shoved her sister out of the room and looked at the clock. _Well, I won't have to feign exhaustion tomorrow. _It was her last thought before she collapsed on her bed, fully clothed, and let sleep claim her.

She woke abruptly the next morning, sweating and unfulfilled. _That's new. Wonder if Wyatt's _really_ that flexible? _She looked out her window and saw that the second sun was just rising; she'd slept later than she intended. She quickly showered and dressed in a pale blue dress. Her stomach growled and she was reminded of one more thing she had to do before she left.

Nearly tripping down the stairs, taking them two at a time, she made it to the informal dining room in record time. Everybody was just finishing up their breakfast and DG whirled across the room like a travel storm, grabbing a mysterious pastry on her way.

"Feeling better Angel?"

"Oh yes, mom, definitely."

"So what did you have planned for today?" Her father asked, taking a sip of his coffee. DG stopped abruptly.

"Uh . . . studying?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"I'm sure studying will be involved at some point." _Oh yes, dear sister_, Az's voice echoed in her mind, _but studying what? Or whom? _She shot Az a dirty look, but Az just smiled demurely and sipped her tea.

"I'll make sure she eats, father."

"Thanks Az. Gotta go now." Finishing her pastry, she turned the corner outside of the dining room, made sure no one was around, and changed her face and hair. She nearly ran to the marketplace and it didn't take long to spot Wyatt in the crowd. She was slightly disappointed to see that he was missing his trademark fedora, but didn't have time to dwell on it. He'd seen her and begun making his way through the crowd, smiling widely.

"I didn't think you were going to come."

"I overslept a little. I'm sorry."

"Well, you probably shouldn't stay out so late." She couldn't believe that he was serious. She scoffed.

"And who's fault is that mister?" He chuckled, ducking his head and scratching his neck.

"Good point. Walk with me?"

"Sure." He led her out of the marketplace and further into the historical parts of the city. He showed her the main tourist sights and all the things that weren't in the brochures. He explained the history and spent nearly an hour telling her the legends of the O.Z..

After that he led her back to the marketplace where he got them both hot sandwiches, and led her out of the gates to the city, nodding at the guards as he passed.

"So," she began as they reached the cliffs that surrounded the city, "If you so rarely have days off, why do you spend them picking up random girls in taverns?"

"Ah, excellent question. Well, you weren't my first choice for the evening, but I got turned down a few times -" DG's fist connected solidly with his arm and he couldn't hold in his laughter any more.

"I'm serious! And you'd better not be!"

"No," still talking through his laughter, "I'm just kidding. I did spend yesterday visiting my family."

"And friends? Don't tell me you don't have any friends." His laughter died and he looked out to sea.

"I visited them this morning."

"_All_ of them? In one morning? Doesn't seem possible." Her tone was teasing, but she quickly realized her mistake. "You don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay. Most of them are in the city cemetery. The rest . . . well I doubt there's any place I could go to pay my respects." DG felt guilt swarm over her.

"I'm _so_ sorry. Wow, shoe leather tastes really bad." He looked at her in confusion. "Well, I would know – considering I just stuck my foot in my mouth." He gave her a small smile.

"How about your family? Do you have any here?" DG wracked her brain for an answer that would satisfy, but wouldn't give her away.

"A few. We recently reconnected and it's still a little awkward." _There are probably plenty of families in that situation, including Wyatt._

"Well, I know that feeling."

"Still, I think it might be worth it."

"There are a lot of things worth taking a chance on." She stopped and so did he. Noting the look on his face she decided to make a bold stand.

"Is there anything you feel like taking a chance on Wyatt?" He smiled _that _smile and she suddenly wished that they'd skipped lunch. She still had the sandwich in her hand and she was sure there was the O.Z.'s version of garlic in it. _Damn. _But now was not the time to dwell. She tilted her head up slightly in invitation and he didn't waste his time.

The kiss was gentle, tentative, but she could feel the restraint. With her free hand she grabbed his vest and pulled him flush against her. He groaned and then there was no more restraint. His lips were thin, dry, but he set her body on fire. She could barely breathe and she couldn't care less. In the distance she registered hoof beats. They finally pulled apart, and he lightly bit her lip before letting her go. They stood, staring at each other and still out of breath when both were startled back to reality by a cough.

"Excuse me sir." The rider was wearing the uniform of one of the palace guards and DG flinched slightly.

"Is everything okay soldier?"

"Um, well sir . . ." his eyes shifted between Wyatt and DG, and he quickly got the point.  
"She's fine. Now what's going on?"

"Well, it's the Princess DG. She's . . . missing. The royal family's frantic." Wyatt was silent for a moment then a smile crept across his face.

"Tell the family that I'm sure the princess is perfectly safe where she is. Besides, Tutor's been teaching her glamour so she's probably in disguise. I have a feeling she'll be back soon anyway." The guard looked uncomfortable but nodded and turned his horse away. DG had been confused at first, but at the mention of glamour she knew that he knew. When he turned around to face her she had her own face again.

"How long have you known?"

"Since last night. There were a lot of little things, but mostly your laugh. You can disguise a lot of things, but not your laugh."

"You know, you could have saved a lot of people a lot of trouble if you'd just told me the jig was up last night."

"Ah, but I liked the . . . jig. Didn't you?" She blushed, remembering the kiss.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But we can't go back to it now."

"We can't really go back to the way things used to either though, can we?"

"Hmm," DG tapped he finger against her chin, "a conundrum. We'll just have to figure out something new."

"It won't be easy, you know. Your mother's advisors will be up in arms."

"I don't think she cares much about pleasing them, and I know I don't. But she could probably make you a knight or a lord or something. You know, for services rendered unto the crown, etcetera."

"Not sure that's really my style." He held out his arm and she linked hers through it. They turned and headed back to the city.

"You know, I technically _did _escape this time without you catching me."

"I didn't catch you?"

"Not technically."

"We'll have to discuss that over dinner."

"I thought you'd never ask."


	6. Epilogue: Next Generation

Disclaimer: Really people, do I have to say it again? Apparently so . . . Okay, not mine, not making any money . . . etc.

A/N: Okay, so I'm a liar. Not really, but still . . . I was in the middle of writing another fic and this silly plot bunny came and bit me on the a. That'll teach me to lie on my stomach while writing. I would like to say this really is the last one, so I'll say it's the last one I _PLAN_ to write, and leave it at that. Hope you all enjoy.

Next Generation

One would think that after all these years they would know that two guards just couldn't keep her in. She was still grounded from her last escape, and there were two very big guards at her door making sure she didn't manage another one. She was thirteen, not a child, and there was no way she should be kept under lock and key like one. She had heard from a reliable source that there was a servants entrance that led to the kitchen. It was just down the hall and had been walled up since before her grandmother was born. All she had to do was get out of her room. _With the guards on orders to check on me every ten minutes that's going to be . . . perfect!_ She looked at the clock, and with only 2 minutes left opened her window and crawled under the bed. Then thought better of it and covered herself behind the curtains instead.

The waiting was the worst and best kind of anticipation coiling in her stomach and she had to force herself not to tap her foot or tug on the curtain. Finally the guards came in to check on her and when she didn't respond to their calls they checked everywhere. They checked the balcony, and the wardrobe, and even under the bed, but the curtains were left untouched. She heard them leave, grumbling, to call her mother.

She peeked around the curtain and moved as quietly as she could to the door. She was no fool and wouldn't be caught making a clumsy exit. Not again, anyway. There was no one in the hallway when she poked her head out of her bedroom door, and she decided it was safe to proceed. She stayed close to the wall, even though her red dress stood out against almost everything in the palace. Now, the passage was supposed to be just up the hall, around the other side of the statue . . . and behind her mother.

Her mother's blue eyes sparkled, a small smile on her face, and Emily groaned.

"How did you know?! I only just thought of it!" She stomped her foot for effect, unaware of the fact that it only made her appear more childish. DG just smiled wider.

"I've known about this one for years, kiddo. One question: How did you find out?" Emily sighed.

"Daddy told me."

"Of course he did. C'mon, apparently grounding doesn't do any good, so it's officially over."

"Really?" The young girl's eyes widened, her voice hopeful.

"Yup. You get to babysit your baby cousins for the next two weeks instead." Emily groaned and hung her head, but DG just laughed.


End file.
